The Not So Impenetrables
by FlameyPoo
Summary: This is a story submited to a clan contest which describes the members of said clan having a vacation on Paris
The not so impenetrables

It was the start of the spring break season the heat waves start hitting, it was

the time for sleep overs and The Impenetrables were on it, they all decided to

meat up in the beautiful city of Paris. Who are they you ask? Well obviously

Boerevla, Mocro125, Flameclaw7, BuzzMan_LT, GaldrixCenturion,

DukeNukem1992, Are2dude and Hexagoons. They all got to Paris and met up

in groups , those groups were : 1 st Group: Flameclaw7 and Boerevla , 2 nd Group:

Are2dude and Mocro125 , 3 rd group was GaldrixCenturion , DukeNukem1992

and finally the 4 th group was BuzzMan_LT and Hexagoons. After they all met

each other the groups decide to go to the house they rented for a week and

eventually they all got to the house. It was the first of five days they had on

Paris and everyone wanted to do different things Flame and Boe both wanted to

go see the Eiffel Tower, Are2, Galdrix and Duke wanted to have a little lan

party, Buzz and Hexa wanted to sleep because they were tired from the flight

and Mocro wanted to train his fighting moves a bit. So they all started doing

their own things but let's focus on Flame and Boe for a bit now shall we?

It was 10pm and Flame and Boe both had dinner outdoors at the light of

candles and flirted to each other but still keeping it pretty casual and after they

were done eating they went to the upper floor on the Eiffel Tower staring down

at the beautiful city of Paris and Flame said "Boe, you look really cute with that

T-Shirt on." Boe blushed a bit and looked away for a second and thought to

himself "Be courageous" he turned around looked at Flame in the eyes and said

"Would you kiss me already" Flame proceeds to grab Boe and kisses him. After

the Eiffel Tower visit was done they went home but everyone was already

asleep so they snuck in went upstairs and right before they entered the room

Boe says "It's like that dream I had with the one year old kid… BUT BETTER!"

under the sheets they went to have a crazy night.

Now let's leave those two and fast forward to the second day , Boe and Flame

still asleep both a bit tired from the night they had , Are2 , Galdrix , Buzz and

Hexa going to their pcs to play some games and Mocro and Duke are going to

prepare lunch . In the kitchen Mocro and Duke are preparing some good

traditional French dishes , both so concentrated that they accidently bumped ,

they look into each other's eyes , Duke smiles passionately and Mocro Blushes

It's lunch time and Duke and Mocro leave the kitchen carrying lots of plates with

food , put the plates in the dining table and start ringing a bell to call everyone

and yell "LUNCH IS READY" everyone gets down to eat the delicious meal that

Mocro and Duke prepared. They all finish their meals and Flame asks "So how

about we go look at some Landmarks after all this is the only week we have

here." And everyone agreed except Duke and Mocro since they needed to

clean up the house and prepare the dinner as well , they cleaned up everything

and they were waiting for the rice to cook they went upstairs to get some rest for

They are both laid in the bed, there is complete silence until Mocro says "You

know I missed you while you were at the army, but you really got that 6-pack

going for you, you know? " Mocro proceeds to get on top of Duke and says

"How about you show me the strength you got in the army as well?"

Everyone arrives home and hears "OH YEAH I FEEL LIKE IM GETTING A

TRIPLE ANAL!" and Boe gets everyone's attention and says "How about we eat

outdoors tonight?"

Thank god Boe is a quick thinker. So now let's go to the third day , everyone

wakes up it's a beautiful morning and outside there seems to be a festival

happening so everyone gets dressed and goes out to eat lunch so they can go

see the festival. When they arrive at the festival they split so they can see

separate things. Boe and Mocro go to the "Boob Stall", Flame and Duke go see

the "Test your strength" games, Hexa and Buzz go to a paintball contest that

was nearby and Are2 and Galdrix decide to go to an arcade saloon that was

So Are2 rushes ahead and runs to the arcane saloon to choose the game he

wants to play, when Galdrix arrives at the arcane saloon he sees Are2 in the

back in rage about to break the arcade machine , Galdrix approaches him from

the back grabs his hands and says "Here let me help you." And helps him finish

the level, Are2 looks at Galdrix stares at him in the eyes and says "You know

Galdrix I could go for a little action right now." And Galdrix responds with

"Wanna do it in the bathroom?" Are2 smiles and says "FUCK YEAH" and so

After some time everyone regroups but Are2 and Galdrix are nowhere to be

found so the rest of the group decides to go to the arcade saloon , when they

arrive there Hexa says "Give me a minute I really need to go to the bathroom."

When Hexa grabs the doorknob and he hears "Oh god! That is fluffy!" and

another voice saying "You didn't even taste how fluffy this is yet." Hexa then

goes back and says "Let's go home they'll be there soon."

That must have been an awkward situation for Hexa. But now let's go to the 4 th

day. It's the last day that they can explore Paris so they decide to do what

everyone with money does in Paris… SHOPPING TIME!

But sadly Buzz and Hexa were broke because they played way too many

paintball matches so they stay home to play and level up some gear in

Everyone leaves the house to go shopping, Hexa and Buzz turn on their

computers and Buzz goes upstairs and says "Be right back going to do

something real quick." About 5 minutes later Hexa asks "Buzz is you coming or

what?" and Buzz replies with "Are you ready for this spy buddy?" "Heh...

Sure…" says Hexa, Buzz comes down the stair in his underwear saying

"Swigity swoogy I'm coming fo da booty." , Hexa sighs and they start playing

and before they start a spy Buzz stand up and says "I HAVE A GENIOUS IDEA!

The one that activates the alarms gets bottom." And Hexa says "What do you

mean by gets bottom?" and Buzz smiles and says "You'll understand soon

enough." So they play the mission and at the last part Buzz activates the alarms

on purpose and sarcastically says "Oh no." Buzz proceeds to slide under the

table grabs a knife, cuts Hexa's belt, steals Hexa's pants and runs upstairs,

Hexa runs after him, gets upstairs and he spots Buzz on top of a bed with his

butt pointing up and Hexa says "Give me my pants!" and Buzz starts wiggling

his butt and says "If you want them come and get em." Hexa smiles and jumps

on top of Buzz for "science" purposes. When everyone arrives home they

strange the cut belt and Hexa comes down looks at everyone and says "Buzz

wanted to rape me… wasn't me I swear."

It's their last day in Paris and everyone is kind of sad since they want to stay for

some more time, everyone packs their things walk out the door look at each

other and says their goodbyes, but suddenly the ground starts shaking,

buildings start colliding , they all start running away but sadly Flame trips and

falls he looks up and sees a bit of a building that will crush him alive and right

before it falls on top of him time stops , Flame gets up and hears a voice calling

"Flame! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Flame jumps, shakes his head and thinks "It… it

was all a dream… I need to stop thinking about fanfics before going to bed…"


End file.
